Scream Chronicles Vol1
by Xeno Shishigawa
Summary: Sidney Prescott lost her mother,and now that it's close to the anniversary of her death a killer descends on Woodsboro,and has targeted her. But even with the help of her friends can she survive,or will she be his next victim? Read,and find out. Rated M for violence,blood,and gore,language,and strong sexual content.


Neo Shinshiro: Hey everyone! I am a huge fan of the Scream movies,and I own all four on dvd. I decided to make a fanfiction of the movies,and they will maybe last about 2,or 3 chapters. The first chapter will start at the scene when Billy Loomis climbed into Sidney Prescott's bedroom through her window,but with a change. Also,if Neve Campbell is reading this fic then I want to say that you were fantastic. I don't care what anyone else says. You were incredible. Anyway,here is the fic. Enjoy:)

Disclaimer: Neo Shinshiro doesn't own Scream,or it's characters. (He would also like to apologize to Neve Campbell for coming off as a stalker. He's just glad you played Sidney Prescott,is all. Sorry,Ms Campbell.)

* * *

Part 1

-Time: Evening-

Sidney Prescott was finishing her homework on her computer when she heard a noise outside her window. She looked toward her window,but chalked it up to a squirrel,or some other animal. When she heard the sound of a pot being smashed,she stood up,and walked over to the window cautiously. When she got to the window she poked her head out. Suddenly,a teenage boy,the same age as Sidney,with black unruly hair,jade green eyes,and wore black boots,black pants,white short sleeved shirt,black sleeveless vest,and glasses appeared from around the corner.

"Sidney!"said the boy.

"AAAAHHHH!"screamed Sidney.

"Sidney,it's okay! It's me,Neo,remember?"said the boy. After Sidney had calmed down,she glared at the boy.

"Neo,what are you doing here?"asked Sidney. Neo then came in,and sat on the edge of Sidney's bed.

"I'm just delivering a meesage from Billy-boy. He said that he was watching the Exorcist,and it made him think about you."said Neo. This earned a confused look from Sidney.

"How could watching the Exorcist make him think of me?"asked Sidney. Neo shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. He said that it was the television version so all the good parts were edited out. He also said something else about how you two's relationship went from an R rating to an edited for television."said Neo.

"Sidney?"asked Neil Prescott's voice (Sidney's father) from the other side of the bedroom door.

"Shit!"whispered Sidney as she,and Neo looked for a place for Neo to hide. Neil knocked on the door some more before Sidney went over to the door,braced her closet door against the door,and opened it.

"Are you okay,Sidney? I heard you scream."said Neil. Sidney shook her head.

"I didn't scream. Can you knock?"said Sidney.

"You didn't scream?"asked an unbelieving Neil as he forced the door open to see...an empty room. "Alright. You have my number,and the number of the hotel I'm staying at in..."said Neil.

"...In case I need to call you for anything."said Sidney.

"Right. I could've sworn that you screamed."said Neil. Sidney smiled before kissing her father on the cheek.

"Goodnight,daddy."said Sidney. Neil smiled before he left. Sidney then closed the door before leaning against it,and breathing out a sigh of relief. She then looked around for Neo whom had hidden somewhere. Neo then poked his head out from under Sidney's bed.

"How did you get under my bed?"asked Sidney. Neo looked at her with a blank look.

"When a dude sneaks into a girl's room,and the girl's father comes to check on her,the first thing the dude does is dive under her bed."said Neo as he pulled himself out from under Sidney's bed earning a giggle from the girl. "Anyway,now that I've delivered Billy-boy's message I'm out." Neo started toward the window. When he was out on the ledge Sidney stopped him.

"Tell Billy I'll see him tomorrow,and give him something for me."said Sidney.

"Give him what?"asked Neo. Sidney then leaned closer,and gave Neo a peck on the cheek causing him to blush,and lose his grip on the ledge.

"WWWHHHOOOAAAA!"screamed Neo as he fell.

"NEO!"screamed Sidney as she leaned out the window,and looked down at the ground to see Neo no where in sight. She then noticed the bushes rustling before she saw a disheveled Neo coming out.

"Neo,are you okay?"asked Sidney. Neo looked up at Sidney with a dazed look in his eyes.

"Don't worry fair princess! It will take more than that to kill this loyal,and brave knight!"proclaimed the out of it Neo. The boy's proclaimation caused Sidney to blush before throwing her into a fit of giggles. Neo shook his head before he readjusted his glasses.

"S-Sorry...I-I'll be going now."stuttered Neo before he took off for home.

-The next morning-

Sidney was walking to school. As she was walking up the stairs to the school entrance her friend,Tateum Riley,came up beside her.

"Hey Sid! Did you did hear about Casey,and Steve?"asked Tateum. Sidney shook her head.

"No."said Sidney.

"Casey,and Steve were murdered last night. Gutted. We're talking from end to end."said Tateum. Sidney gasped.

"Oh my god!"said Sidney.

"Yeah,even the cops are saying that it was worse than...well,ya know."said Tateum as they walked into the school.

-Classroom-

Sidney was sitting at her desk while staring at the empty one beside her that once belonged to Casey.

"Sidney?"asked the teacher gaining said girl's attention. "I do believe it's your turn."

-After class-

Sidney,and Tateum were sitting on the fountain with Billy,Stu,Randy,and Neo. "It was weird not having those two in class today."said Neo.

"Yeah,who would've thought someone would be able to kill someone like that."said Tateum.

"How do you gut someone?"asked Sidney. Everyone looked at Sidney with a surprised expression.

"Well,you take a knife,and you slice 'em open from groin to sternum."said Stu.

"That's tact,you fucker."said Billy. Randy then stood up.

"Tell me something. Did you put liver in the mailbox because I heard they found her liver in the mailbox next to her spleen,and pancreas."said Randy. Tateum shook her head disapproving.

"Randy,you're doing it again."said Tateum. "Didn't the video store fire your ass for doing that?"

"Twice."said Randy.

"Whoa."said a surprised Neo.

"Point is that you need to "liver" alone."said Stu who then started laughing at his bad pun. Sidney then kissed Billy before getting up,and walking away. Neo then stood up,and went after her.

"What?"asked Stu who was getting glares from Billy,Tateum,and Randy.

-Later-

The bus stopped in front of Sidney's house before Sidney,and Neo got off. "You know,you didn't have to come with me."said Sidney. Neo nodded his head.

"I know,but I figure that I gotta stick by you with these murders,and all."said Neo as they walked up the steps to Sidney's porch. Once they were inside,Sidney put her coat in the coat closet while Neo saw what was on TV. Sidney then walked into the living room to find Neo shutting off the TV.

"What was on?"asked Sidney.

"Just that bitch,Gale Weathers. She was talking about...your mom."said Neo. Sidney then sat next to Neo.

"Well I talked to Tateum,and I'll be staying with her,and Dewey at their place while my dad's gone."said Sidney. Neo then started thinking.

"Maybe I'll see if I can stay over,too."said Neo.

"Why? I'll be okay."said Sidney.

"I know,but I...really don't feel like going back to an empty house."said Neo who then looked down at the wood floor. Sidney understood why Neo said that. She remembered hearing on the news a few years back that Neo parents died in a car accident. Placing a hand on Neo's shoulder,she gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sure Tateum has plenty of room."said Sidney. Neo looked at Sidney before smiling.

"Thanks Sid. You know,Billy-boy sure is lucky to be your boyfriend."said Neo. Sidney gave Neo a confused look.

"Why is that?"asked Sidney. Neo blushed.

"W-Well,you're smart,funny,and beautiful. B-But this is something Billy-boy has already told you so I'm only telling you what you've already heard from him."said Neo. Sidney simply smiled as she layed her head on Neo's shoulder.

"Yeah,but it's also nice coming from you."said Sidney causing Neo to smile a small smile.

-That evening-

Neo opened his eyes to find that it was night out. "Damn,I must of fallen asleep."said Neo as he removed his glasses,rubbed the sleep from his eyes,and put his glasses back on. He then tried to get up,but found he couldn't. He then looked down to see that Sidney was asleep with her head laying in his lap. Neo smiled a small smile.

'_So beautiful. Too bad she's seeing Billy._'thought Neo. Suddenly,the phone rang. Neo picked up the phone,and answered it.

"Hello?"asked Neo.

"**Is Sidney Prescott there?**"asked the voice on the other end.

"Yeah,but she's asleep right now. Can I take a message?"said Neo.

"**Just wake her up.**"said the voice. Neo then got a suspicious look on his face.

"Who is this?"asked Neo.

"**None of your concern. Just Sidney's.**"said the voice. Neo then carefully moved so Sidney was laying on the couch before he walked out of the room.

"When it comes to Sidney,it is my concern. Now who is this?"said Neo.

"**Alright,what's your favorite scary movie?**"said the voice. Neo then chuckled.

"Alright Randy,very funny. You gave yourself away."said Neo.

"**I'm not Randy.**"said the voice causing Neo to wide eyed.

"Neo,what's going on?"asked a voice causing Neo to whip around,and see Sidney standing in the doorway. Neo held his index finger over his lips signaling for Sidney to stay quiet for a second.

"**That was Sidney's voice! Put her on.**"said the voice.

"Not a chance."Neo sternly answered.

"**Your call.**"said the voice before the line went dead. Neo put down the phone.

"What's going on?"asked Sidney.

"I'm taking you to Tateum's now."said Neo as he walked over to Sidney,grabbed her hand,and led her to the front door. As he undid the first lock,the coat closet door swung open as a man with a knife,and wore a long black hooded robe,and a white ghost mask came out,and ran at Neo,and Sidney.

"AAAHH!"screamed Sidney. Neo pushed Sidney out of the way before he grabbed hold of Ghostface's knife wielding hand,and his neck to hold him back.

"Run Sid!"ordered Neo. When Sidney didn't move Neo looked back at her while still struggling with Ghostface.

"RUN!"screamed Neo. Sidney then took off upstairs leaving Neo to deal with Ghostface. Neo then pushed Ghostface against a wall before the killer kicked him back. Neo quickly went to punch him,but Ghostface punched him in the face causing Neo to fall on the floor,and his glass to fall off. Ghostface then quickly walked over to Neo,and knelt down while pressing his knee into Neo's chest. When Neo went to try,and punch Ghostface again,the killer cut Neo's left eye starting from above the eyebrow,going across his eye,and down to his left jaw.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"screamed Neo as he held his bleeding left eye.

"**You should have put Sidney on the phone. Now you lose everything.**"said Ghostface before he lifted the knife up,preparing to finish Neo. Suddenly,someone smashed a vase over Ghostface's head causing him to fall to the floor. Neo looked up,with his good eye,to see that Sidney was the one who saved him.

"C'MON!"said Sidney as she grabbed Neo's hand,helped him up,and led him upstairs. As they ran upstairs,Ghostface,having quickly recovered,gave chase. Once they were in Sidney's room,Sidney slammed the door shut,and locked it before opening her closet door,and bracing it against the door. Suddenly,the door was forced open to a jar by Ghostface,but the closet door was keeping him out...barely. Neo quickly braced himself against the closet door to keep Ghostface out.

"Hurry,call the police!"said Neo. Sidney ran over to her phone,and tried to call,but all she got was the dial tone. She then ran over to her computer,and began typing in 911 when she looked back at the door to see that Ghostface had disappeared.

"Where did he go?"asked Sidney. Neo shook his head.

"I don't know."said Neo as he backed away from the door,and sat on the bed. Suddenly,Billy appeared in the window scaring the hell out of Neo,and Sidney.

"AAH!"screamed Neo,and Sidney.

"It's me! It's Billy!"said Billy before Sidney ran up to him,and hugged him for dear life.

"Billy,he's here! He's in the house! He's trying to kill us!"said a scared beyond belief Sidney. Billy hugged her back while trying to calm her down.

"It's okay,he's gone. It's okay."said Billy. Suddenly,something hit the floor,and all three looked down to see that it was a cellular phone. Sidney then looked at Billy with wide eyes before she started backing away.

"Sidney,get downstairs,and outside now."said Neo.

"Whoa! Wait,you two don't think it's me,do you?"said Billy. Sidney then ran to the door,opened it,and ran downstairs. When Billy tried to go after her,Neo stepped in his way.

-With Sidney-

Sidney ran down the stairs,and to the door. When she opened it,she saw Ghostface's mask.

"AAAHHH!"screamed Sidney. Suddenly,the mask was pulled down to reveal that Deputy Dewey Riley was the one holding the mask.

"AAAHH!"screamed a surprised Dewey before he realized it was just Sidney. "Sorry,I found this in the bushes." He then looked back at the other cop cars that were there.

"C'MON!"shouted Dewey before he,and a few other cop ran inside.

-A few minutes later-

Billy was slammed against the hood of a police while being cuffed by one cop,and being told his rights by Dewey.

"SIDNEY! TELL THEM I DIDN'T DO IT! SIDNEY!"yelled Billy as he was put into the backseat of the car before the car started,and took off. Dewey then walked over to the ambulance that Sidney,and Neo were in.

"You okay,Sid?"asked Dewey. Sidney nodded her head.

"Yeah,I'm fine,Dewey."said Sidney. Dewey then looked into the ambulance to see the medic finishing wth stitching the cut on the left side of Neo's face,and began placing the bandages over the stitches.

"You know,you were a really hero,Neo."said Dewey.

"Heh heh heh,I'm not really a hero. I just did what I had to."said Neo.

"Is your eye okay?"asked Sidney while the medic finished bandaging the the stitches.

"Fortunately,the blade didn't get his eyeball directly,but the cut was deep enough that it will leave a scar."said the medic. Neo then put his glasses back on.

"Well,now I'm gonna look stupid wearing my glasses with these stitches,and bandages covering the left side of my face."said Neo. "Think I should start wearing contacts?" Sidney,and Dewey both started laughing with Neo soon joining in on the laughter. Tateum then pulled up in her car before getting out,and running over to the ambulance.

"Sidney,are you okay?"asked Tateum. Sidney nodded her head.

"Yeah. Neo was with me,and he saved me."said Sidney.

"Wow! You're gonna be the talk around school tomorrow,Neo. You'll definitely be more attractive,too."said Tateum as she gave him a wink.

"Eh heh heh,that's okay."said Neo.

"Anyway,let's go."said Tateum as Sidney,and Neo got out of the ambulance.

"Go where?"asked Dewey.

"Sidney is staying at our place while her dad is away,and after what happened tonight,Neo will be,too."said Tateum.

"Does mom know?"asked Dewey. Tateum sighed.

"Yes Dewey."said Tateum before she,Neo,and Sidney got in her car,and drove off. At that moment,Gale Weathers,and her camera-man,Kevin,pulled up in the Top Story news van.

"Damn,we're too late!"said Gale.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Neo Shinshiro: Well,that's it for part 1,but I'll have part 2 up soon so keep an eye out. Read,review,comment,and don't flame. Peace,I'm out!


End file.
